Daddy Long Legs
by Hydrilla
Summary: [prolog] Kecelakaan itu mempertemukannya dengan Haruno Sakura. Sasuke yang dirundung rasa bersalah, mengadakan perjanjian dengan kakeknya, Madara, untuk membiayai hidup gadis itu hingga kuliah. Namun, sepertinya takdir ingin bermain dengan kehidupannya hingga membuat segalanya terasa begitu rumit. [ MC, AU]


_._

 _._

 _ **Daddy Long Legs**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typos, misstype, etc.**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ini semua salahmu!"

Nyalak, bergema hingga lorong-lorong panjang yang temaram. Ada kemarahan yang menyorot dari mata pekat jelaga. Benci, benci, benci. Emosi negatif itu memenuhi hatinya, menyesakkannya, meracuni otaknya. Napasnya memburu, separo tercekat. Matanya masih tajam, meski sudut-sudutnya mengembun nanar.

"Semua ini salahmu! Salahmu!"

Dan air mata itu tumpah, meruah di pipi tirusnya. Kepalan tangannya menguat, hujaman kukunya pada lapis kulit ari tak ia pedulikan. Ia berusaha berdiri tegak, sekalipun tubuhnya mulai goyah akibat pedih yang mengikisi hatinya.

Sosok yang menua di hadapannya menghela napas. Lelaki matang itu berusaha memahami subyek di hadapannya yang masih dalam masa adolensi. Ia sendiri tak mau kalah dengan emosinya sendiri.

"Kau _belum_ mengerti, Sasuke," lelaki itu berujar pada sang muda, "belum saatnya."

"Ha! Persetan! Kau penyebab semua ini!" Sosok muda yang dipanggil "Sasuke" itu berteriak, "jika saja… jika saja Itachi tak menuruti kemauanmu untuk pergi ke luar negeri mengurus perusahaan bodohmu itu, dia tak akan mati!"

Sasuke sesak, sesak sekali. Emosinya bergumul dan menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Air matanya menganak sungai melewati wajahnya yang tetap keras. Giginya mengerit, bibirnya membentuk segaris lurus yang kaku. Pria di hadapan Sasuke tahu jelas arti tatapan itu—kebencian jelas menggumpal di sana, tertuju padanya seorang.

"Dulu orangtuaku, sekarang kakakku! Apa maumu, Kakek Sialan?!" Sasuke semakin menjadi, "kau pembunuh!"

Kemudian, sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya. Nyeri, ngilu, namun tak sebanding dengan pedih yang menguasai hati dan membakar otaknya. Air mata itu berhenti mengalir, Sasuke terlampau terkejut dengan tangan kakeknya yang masih mengambang di udara.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke."

Pria muda itu bisa melihat kakeknya mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Tangannya mengepal. Matanya yang sayu termakan usia terpejam, sedikit menyesali aksi yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kau pikir aku merencakan semua ini?"

Sasuke diam dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia membuang napas keras-keras sebelum melangkah menuju pintu kayu solid ruangan kakeknya. Sebelum melangkah keluar, ia memandang kakeknya dan berujar, "aku membencimu, Uchiha Madara," kemudian membanting pintu.

Madara menatap tas sekolah milik cucunya yang tergeletak setelah menabrak dinding. Ia masih ingat bagaimana pemuda itu datang dengan napas memburu dan seragam sekolah yang tak terpakai dengan benar. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat tatapan kosong dalam mata gelap milik Sasuke.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan cucunya setelah merasa kehilangan bertubi-tubi. Itu memang jelas salahnya—ia memang pembunuh, ia _memang_ penyebab kematian putra tunggalnya, menantunya, serta cucunya. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia tak merasa kehilangan, bukan berarti ia merencanakan goresan takdir yang begitu kejam ini.

Madara mengalihkan pandangan menuju jendela yang disepuh sinar keemasan. Mentari menuju peraduannya dengan perlahan, melatari daun-daun momiji yang menari-nari bersama angin. Tubuh Madara yang sedari tadi kokoh berdiri di hadapan cucunya, kini bergetar, roboh di atas karpet beledu yang gelap tanpa dibubuhi cahaya.

Ia tak menangis. Air matanya telah terkuras sekian tahun lalu. Hanya saja… rasa sakitnya amat terasa.

Sore itu, di penghujung musim gugur, Madara tahu, ia tak hanya kehilangan nyawa salah satu cucunya, akan tetapi juga kepercayaan dari cucunya yang lain.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Mobil sedan mewah itu membelah jalanan dengan cepat. Bagai peluru yang melesat tanpa arah, Sasuke mengemudikannya dengan penuh emosi. Ia menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat, memutar stir dengan cepat hingga menukik tajam pada kelokan.

Hatinya terbakar hingga logikanya mati. Matanya tajam, ekspresinya mengeras, seluruh otot tubuhnya terasa mengejang. Sasuke tak bisa menahannya, tidak, tak _akan_ bisa menahannya. Ia tahu, ia lemah. Ia terbelenggu dengan perasaan yang membabi buta, menguasai dirinya, hingga membuatnya marah dan kesakitan sendiri.

Namun, tetap saja ia membiarkan dirinya kalah dengan rasa sakit. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Kakaknya… telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana ulangtahun kesepuluhnya dihadiahi dengan berita yang menyatakan bahwa kedua orangtuanya terbunuh oleh saingan perusahaan besar milik keluarganya. Andai saja kala itu Ayah dan Ibunya tidak menuruti perintah kakeknya untuk mengurus data perusahaan yang _katanya_ tercuri tepat sebelum pesta ulangtahunnya dimulai, keduanya mungkin tak akan termakan jebakan dan terbunuh.

Sekarang, kakaknya, Itachi, ikut menyusul kedua orangtuanya ke kehidupan abadi yang memisahkan ia dan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya yang berwibawa namun jahil, serta cerdas meski kadang bertingkah bodoh. Jika saja ia tak mengabaikan firasat buruknya tadi pagi dan tidak marah-marah kepada Itachi yang menghabiskan jatah sarapannya, Sasuke mungkin tak semenyesal dan sesedih ini. Jika saja Sasuke membiarkan Itachi yang memaksa datang ke festival sekolahnya sehingga bisa menunda perintah kakeknya untuk terbang ke luar negeri mengurus cabang perusahaan, mungkin saja kecelakaan pesawat itu tak akan terjadi.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Sasuke bodoh.

Sebagai seorang anak dan adik, ia merasa mengambil bagian dari kematian anggota keluarganya. Namun, baginya, Madara-lah yang mengambil bagian besar dalam kematian mereka. Kakeknya yang menyuruh orangtuanya untuk mengecek data perusahaan, Kakenya pulalah yang menyuruh Itachi segera terbang ke luar negeri.

Amarahnya kembali memuncak. Ditekannya pedal gas dengan kuat. Mobil melesat melalui jalanan yang sepi. Daun dari pepohonan yang layu berterbangan mengikuti hempasan dari mobil yang dikendalikan dengan ugal-ugalan. Sasuke menyetirnya dengan emosi, pelampiasannya dari kecamuk yang membuat hatinya dirundung badai.

Hingga di sebuah belokan tajam, ia membanting stir dan menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Di luar prediksi, di hadapannya terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju pelan dari arah berlawanan. Terlambat untuk mengerem, mobil Sasuke menabrak mobil tersebut. Mobil Sasuke yang berkecepatan tinggi itu mendorong mobil di hadapannya hingga berguling.

Berbeda dari mobil dari arah berlawanan, mobil Sasuke berputar-putar sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan. _Airbag_ dalam mobilnya berfungsi secara otomatis sehingga Sasuke tak mengalami benturan yang berarti. Terlampau kaget, pemuda itu menatap nanar pada mobil yang terbalik dengan kaca yang pecah berserakan. Badan mobil tersebut ringsek dan terhenti di tengah jalanan.

Buru-buru, Sasuke keluar dan berlari ke arah mobil tersebut. Tubuhnya tergetar melihat dua tubuh yang terhimpit dan terkena pecahan kaca. Darah mengalir dari kedua tubuh tersebut, bahkan tak terdengar bunyi respirasi. Jantung Sasuke berdentum dengan cepat, napasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya semakin kaku melihat kedua tubuh itu tak memberikan respon apapun.

Sasuke panik, di otaknya sedang terjadi kemelut yang sebagian besar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Seharusnya, ia menelepon ambulan. Akan tetapi, jika ia menelepon ambulans, maka ia akan ditangkap atas kesalahannya. Ia tak ingin ditangkap—ia tak sengaja mengambil nyawa dua orang tersebut. Kecelakaannya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan dia tak tahu ada mobil yang melaju dari arah depan. Ia… tak membunuh mereka. _Tidak._ Dia _bukan_ pembunuh.

Samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara tangisan. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan mencari asal suara. Di bagian penumpang, ia menemukan seorang anak kecil yang menangis dan terjepit. Melihatnya, Sasuke semakin panik. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam keadaan darurat seperti itu.

Sasuke kembali mengintip gadis kecil yang masih menangis tersebut. Anak itu tampak begitu kesakitan. Sasuke bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin anak itu akan cacat. Apalagi, keadaan kedua orangtua anak itu tak bisa dipastikan selamat.

Lalu, Sasuke kembali mengingat posisinya yang juga kehilangan ayah dan ibu. Dia tahu benar bagaimana rasa kesepian dan kerinduan yang akan anak itu alami. Sasuke merasa ia layaknya Madara yang mengambil kehidupannya yang sempurna. Bagaimana anak tersebut mengalami posisi yang sama dengan dirinya….

Saat itu juga, Sasuke men-dial nomor telepon ambulans dan polisi.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Gadis cilik itu terbaring lemah dalam balutan pakaian rumah sakit. Detik jam dan tetesan infus menemani Sasuke yang duduk menatapnya. Wajahnya masih tetap pucat sekalipun sudah mendiami rumah sakit selama dua minggu. Rambut merah mudanya terurai dan kusut, tak pernah terbasuh, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang kini ditopang alat-alat medis untuk tetap hidup.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis mungil itu yang kurus dan panjang. Sosoknya begitu ringkih, seakan bila Sasuke menyentuhnya tanpa kehati-hatian, ia akan remuk. Bunyi alat perekam aktifitas jantung menggema dalam kepala Sasuke. Menghantuinya hingga ia tak bisa melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan kurus itu.

Sasuke tahu benar, ia yang hampir merenggut kehidupan gadis cilik itu. Ia si brengsek yang menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi serta kebahagiaan yang akan didapat oleh anak itu di masa depan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sekalipun ia bersyukur bahwa tak ada bagian tubuh yang akan cacat dari anak tersebut, tetap saja Sasuke merasa bersalah karena membuat anak itu merasakan kesakitan akibat segala perawatan medis yang diberikan untuknya.

Mendengar ketukan pintu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandang sebelum mengizinkan seseorang untuk memasuki ruang rawat inap.

Seorang wanita datang lengkap dengan pakaian kerja. "Sudah waktunya anda untuk pergi, Sasuke- _sama_ , _"_ ujarnya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandang pada gadis kecil dengan alat bantu napas yang melekat di hidungnya. Lalu, memorinya kembali terulang ke waktu di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tubuh ringkih gadis cilik yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu bersimbah darah dengan goresan-goresan tajam. Dokter bilang, tubuh kecilnya mengalami syok yang cukup berat yang mana ikut memberatkan rasa bersalah Sasuke pula. Apalagi, kasus ini diselesaikan oleh kakeknya dengan cara kotor.

 _Memang,_ ia tak ingin dihukum berat apalagi mendekam di balik penjara. Akan tetapi, bila diselesaikan akibat pengaruh Madara sehingga ia bebas—sebebas-bebasnya (ditambah alibi bahwa ia masih di bawah umur sehingga kebal hukum), membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bahwa dirinya begitu rendah. Ia merasa menjadi manusia kotor yang tak mau mengakui kesalahan. Sekalipun kakenya punya hukuman tersendiri untuknya, namun tetap saja ia merasa bertanggungjawab atas kelangsungan hidup gadis cilik tersebut.

Oleh sebab itu, rasa bersalahnya menghantuinya setiap saat. Meneror kepalanya, mengusik ketenangan hatinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengunjungi Sakura setiap hari. Ia memang tak melakukan apapun. Setiap kali Sasuke datang, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk memandangi gadis cilik itu sambil menggenggam tangannya. Berdoa serta berharap keajaiban akan datang.

"Sasuke- _sama_?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia berdiri dan sedikit tak rela untuk beranjak pergi. Perlahan, genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Sakura melonggar. Sasuke memandang Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya ketika perlahan mata itu membuka.

Sebuah permata hijau yang redup memandanginya tak fokus. Sasuke membeku melihat bibir tipis yang pucat itu berusaha mengucap kata. Sedikit banyak, ada kelegaan yang mengisi hatinya begitu mata itu membuka setelah dua minggu tertutup rapat.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura. Sekali lagi, ia pandangi wajah mungil yang tampak bingung me-reka apa yang telah terjadi.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya diimbuhi tatapan bersalah, "Haruno Sakura."

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke menetup pintu tanpa suara.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Deru mesin pesawat menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke begitu ia melewati _gate_ bandara. Beberapa orang memakai pakaian formal langsung menghampirinya begitu Sasuke menampakkan diri. Ia bisa melihat kakeknya berdiri memandangnya tanpa suara.

Ia berjalan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu. Kepalan tangan di dalam saku celananya mengepal, menahan emosi begitu ia teringat ultimatum dari Madara yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahiran. Pergi meninggalkan tanah kubur tiga orang kesayangannya. Namun, ia sendiri tidak melawan karena ia menganggap semua ini hukuman atas segala kesalahannya. Ia telah membuat masalah besar yang membuat derajatnya sama dengan Madara—ia juga pembunuh.

Sekeras apapun Sasuke ingin menampiknya, kenyataan bahwa nyawa pasangan Haruno menghembuskan napas terakhirnya adalah karena ia. Sebab Sasuke yang terlalu labil dan tak bisa mengendalikan emosi, sebab Sasuke yang mengendarai mobil seenak sendiri, sebab Sasuke yang tak hati-hati. Sasuke _memang_ penyebab Haruno Sakura terbaring lemah di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu.

Akan tetapi, dengan begini pula ia bisa menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia memandang gadis cilik itu layaknya dirinya. Ia kehilangan orangtuanya pada usia yang sama dengan Sakura. Bila ia memadukan nasib dengan anak berambut merah muda itu, nasibnya jauh lebih baik. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke saat itu masih memiliki seorang kakak dan keungan yang menjamin hidupnya hingga ia berkeluarga nanti. Berbeda dengannya, menurut informasi yang ia dapat, Sakura merupakan anak tunggal dan ayahnya hanya pegawai kantor biasa. Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesedihan, kesepian, hingga kesulitan yang akan gadis cilik itu hadapi di dunia kejam ini.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan tegas, tak kenal gentar akan cengkraman takdir yang seakan diatur oleh kakeknya sendiri.

"Ingat janjimu, Kakek," Sasuke berujar, tangannya menarik koper dan bersiap untuk menuju pintu pesawat, "kau _harus_ menanggung seluruh biaya hidup Haruno Sakura sampai ia lulus kuliah."

Madara tersenyum remeh, "kau juga tepati janjimu, Sasuke. Nasib perusahaan di masa depan ada dalam genggamanmu."

Tak menghiraukan kakeknya lagi, Sasuke melangkah dan memasuki pesawat. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping jendela pesawat yang jernih. Matanya memandang hamparan langit yang begitu luas dan bersih. Pikirannya mengawang-awang ke banyak hal hingga ia tak sadar bahwa pesawat telah lepas landas.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela napas. Perjalanannya untuk menuntut ilmu di negeri asing akan segera dimulai.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

 _ **10 tahun kemudian…**_

.

.

Decakan sebal kembali terdengar dari pria tampan yang memakai kemeja tanpa dasi. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tampak gusar dan tengah menunggu seseorang. Tubuhnya menyandar pada _body_ mobil sedan hitam mengilap yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Hari itu adalah sebuah awal di musim semi yang lembab. Sisa-sisa hujan musim dingin masih terasa amat jelas. Ia memandang trotoar yang dijejali pejalan kaki yang mengenakan mantel-mantel tebal. Iklim tak begitu bersahabat meski pria itu sendiri tak terlalu memiliki masalah dengan hal tersebut.

Pria itu kembali memandang trotoar yang ramai setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat ponsel canggihnya. Banyak orang yang berkeliaran dan melakukan berbagai hal. Salah satunya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari sambil membawa banyak dokumen.

 _Merah muda?_

Pria itu kembali memastikan penglihatannya dan merasa tak begitu asing dengan gadis tersebut. Ada gelenyar aneh yang turut memaksa otaknya untuk menggali memori yang lama ia pendam. Hingga manik hijau cerah bersinggungan dengan oniksnya yang kelam, ia merasa telah menemukan _oase_ dari senyuman kecil yang sepintas gadis itu berikan sebelum kembali berlari.

Pria tersebut berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah kata kunci berhasil ia temukan. Mendadak, ia merasa bersyukur dan kembali menemukan sedikit perasaan lega yang sama dengan perasaannya beberapa tahun silam. Perasaan lega saat permata hijau itu akhirnya terbuka setelah dua minggu terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Haruno… Sakura."

Dan senyuman tipis hadir di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _Ah, halo!_

 _Sebenarnya, fanfic ini sudah diketik selama seminggu tapi ga selesai-selesai karena saya kebanyakan main dan fansgirlingan, lol. Inipun maksa diri sendiri buat nyelesaiin sechapter sebelum pergi besok._

 _Nambah MC lagi duh hahaha. Tapi ini fanfic sudah ada plot kasarnya gitu sampai ending, tinggal ngetik doang. Oh, ya, sebenarnya liburan ini udah ada 4 plot fanfic—1 MC (plot sampai end alias fanfic ini), 3 OS yang baru diketik beberapa dan belum ada yang masuk plot inti sama sekali. H4h4h4h4. Semoga bisa dipublish pas masih liburan, deh, ya._

 _Anggap aja_ _ **prolog**_ _dulu, ya. Konflik sebenarnya akan muncul di chapter depan. Semoga bisa update pas masih liburan, deh._

 _Bye-bye! Happy holiday!_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
